


The Orschen Invitation

by PoisonousTouch



Series: Evelyne's Saga [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Beaches, Fantastic Racism, Fantasy, Goblins, High Fantasy, Nobility, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousTouch/pseuds/PoisonousTouch
Summary: The Valentia family has been invited to the Orschen family's celebration of their first son's eighteenth birthday, in the port-city of Narka. But because of her race, it doesn't go too well for Evelyne, who ends up leaving the party to take a walk on the nearby beach. There, she meets quite a peculiar individual.
Series: Evelyne's Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740829
Kudos: 4





	The Orschen Invitation

_« On the occasion of Maximilien Orschen's eighteenth birthday,_

_you are cordially invited to the Orschen mansion_

_in the city of Narka for the celebration that will take place_

_on the third day of Emris, starting from 11am onward._

_In the hopes of seeing you at the celebration,_

_Gerald Orschen »_

« -You don't seem very happy about this invitation, my dear... Is something on your mind ? » Zephirin asked with a sweet tone. When the invitation arrived, it was only a matter of time before he started preparing the trip to the port-city of Narka.

It wasn't the party itself that enthused the old man, it was the prospect of meeting the other guests, and more particularly, another family. The Grimbarth, a family of merchants who dominated the commercial aspects of Narka, and had become so powerful that whoever had a good relationship with them was certain to prosper economically for many years.

Seeing the opportunity, Zephirin decided to attend the party. And when the second month of summer came, both him and his daughter took a stage coach going to the port-city. But the trip didn't seem to be to the taste of the young lady.

She had stayed silent during the travel, observing the coastal scenery for most of her time. But when her father finally decided to give her some attention, her purple eyes went to the old man.

« -I am certain we both know what is on my mind, father. » she replied, with a spike of irritation in her voice. The girl despised the invitations to noble parties, not as much because of her obligation to follow her father, but because of her impopularity. Each time a family invited them, it was always the same thing : other nobles would make fun of her and she would be the target of pranks and unsavory gossips. Every time her father was invited to a party, she knew the following days would be a living hell.

« -Evelyne, my dear... » sighed Zephirin, readjusting his glasses. « I know that you are not pleased by all of this, but if we want our business to reach Scaela and Okoku more efficiently, we need to meet the Grimbarth. »

« -I am fully aware of this, father. » stated Evelyne. « However, I fail to see the reason for my presence, if all you desire is to negotiate with the Grimbarth. »

His daughter was right. There was no real need for her coming, Zephirin knew about her reputation among the nobility of Varendel. But how to blame them ? It was difficult to accept her as being part of it...

Evelyne was a goblin. Barely half the size of a human, green skin and pointy ears going perpendicular to her head. Devious, uncivilized creatures whose sole purpose was to cause chaos and destruction among the civilized races.

And to nobility, it didn't matter if that goblin was the adoptive daughter of the Valentia house. She was still a goblin. Even if she wore pretty dresses, even if she was educated like any other noble.

« -And you are also fully aware that we cannot miss this event. » replied the old man. « If we want our house to keep its reputation, we need to attend such a celebration. The Orschen are the rulers of Narka, after all. »

« -Hmf... We both know that house Orschen is merely a pawn of Zerdia. They are warriors, not nobility. » said Evelyne indignantly.

« -Warriors perhaps, but rulers nonetheless. It is no excuse to ignore their invitation. » The old man took a more severe tone. « How would the Valentias look after such an impolite move ? »

Probably not worse than they actually were because of her race, the goblin thought. But she knew arguing was pointless, and decided not to reply to her father. Instead looking back at the landscape through the window.

At least, the scenery of the coast was beautiful. The sun reflecting on the never-ending ocean was a delightful sight. The distant sound of the waves coupled to the gallop of the horses pulling the carriage felt soothing to the goblin. Even the smell of the marine air was pleasant. A calm morning before a party that was certainly going to be just as unpleasant as usual.

A few hours later, the stage coach finally arrived to the port city. With its paved streets and buildings of stone and white lime with roofs made of red tiles, Narka was quite a beautiful destination.

A shame its streets were built in such a chaotic way. The city had to expand fast during its time, resulting in the construction of labyrinthic, sprawling districts difficult to navigate to whoever didn't know them. But it was no problem for the Valentia carriage, and soon enough Zephirin and his daughter arrived to the Orschen mansion.

Situated on a little cliff close to the coast, the mansion had a splendid view of both the ocean and the city. But the building itself was closer to a fortress than a proper noble residence and, in Evelyne's opinion, wasted the beauty of the place. A fortified dwelling, made of cut stone with two high towers and high stone walls surrounding it.

As the carriage stopped in front of the mansion's doors, the Valentias could finally get out of their vehicle and stretch their legs a little. For the occasion, Evelyne was wearing an elegant carmine dress decorated with black ribbons. To avoid getting too hot because of the heat, the goblin's dress had short sleeves and her skirt was only going down to below her knees, embracing her pear-shaped body. But the heat was no reason to show too much, thus Evelyne was wearing black high socks, and at her feet, her favourite pair of carmine court shoes. She didn't do much with her long, black hair however. Knowing that something more courtlike would get ruined by the other guests pretty fast. Evelyne didn't consider it worth the effort.

As they approached, the doorkeeper saluted both Zephirin and Evelyne respectfully. « -Greetings, sir. » started the man. « It's an honour for house Orschen to see you joining us for the celebration. » The servant looked at the two. It didn't take him long to guess who they were, just by looking at the small green creature accompanying the nobleman. « I am guessing you are the guests from house Valentia ? We hope your trip to Narka was peaceful. »

Uninterested by the conversation, Evelyne started looking around, detailing what she could see of the so-called mansion. She didn't care all that much for the usual banter between her father and the doorkeepers, as it was always the exact same thing. Greetings, curtesy from the servants and then, the announcement of their arrival. But even the building couldn't keep her attention for long. Cut, polished stone and very few decorations. At least, it must have served its purpose...

Thankfully, the discussion between the doorkeeper and her father was short enough. The door to the mansion was opened, and the two Valentias were led by another servant to the main hall, where the party was taking place.

The main hall of the fortress was a pretty large room, and would be the main place of celebration. It was made of cut stone, just like the rest of the building. The walls were decorated with weapons and tapestries of battles against both men and monsters. A celebration of the Orschen martial history. In the center of the room were a few decorated tables, disposed in a U-shape. Silver cutlery was set for each guest. The whole room was lighted up by crystalline lamps, intricately designed crystals mounted on metal frames and nailed to the walls. A magically infused source of lighting, that could be controlled at will and was usually pretty expensive.

As they entered the room, the servant stopped not far from the door and announced the arrivals. « Sir Zephirin de Valentia and his daughter, Evelyne de Valentia. » A few heads turned their way, none Evelyne wanted to see. Shortly after, Gerald Orschen, the family's patriarch, came to the two with a welcoming smile. Wearing a ceremonial armor and, at his left hand, the silver gauntlet adorned with a sapphire that Evelyne recognized as the Orschen's symbol.

Evelyne politely greeted the man, before he started to discuss with her father, almost ignoring her. She decided to look around the hall, curious as to who were the other guests. It wasn't like the patriarch was going to talk to her anyway.

Next to the tables, Evelyne quickly recognized a few faces. First was Maximilien, the Orschen son. With his short blonde hair, knightly posture and ceremonial armor, who wanted himself a paragon of righteousness...

He was discussing things with who the goblin recognized as prince Nethiel, from the city of Zerdia, from his black hair and easily recognizable short horns on his head. It was no surprise to see him checking on his loyal dog, thought Evelyne. Next to the prince was a white-haired girl, no doubt was it princess Ferin, from the city of Rymline, up in the northern region of Fayglen.

And, further away, the goblin recognized another face she had hoped not to see... Amelia Highshroud, from the city of Craghorn in the north. With her long wavy red hair and green eyes, the young woman was unmistakeable. She was wearing a light, salmon dress decorated with frills and was holding an intricate wooden fan.

Saying that the two didn't like each other was an understatement. Amelia was Evelyne's earliest tormentor, since their childhood. The human girl enjoyed to play on her nerves like no one else. Evelyne was her toy, a dirty goblin. A goblin that had no rights being nobility.

« -And we hope you'll enjoy the party ! » heard Evelyne, finally paying attention to her father's discussion. Gerald Orschen seemed to have finally finished his little speech, and soon enough went back to the other guests. As he did, Zephirin looked around and spotted who he was looking for : the Grimbarth patriarch.

« -You know where to find me, dear. » he said to his daughter. « And for once, please attempt not to be the party's laughing stock. »

« -As if I would have a say in the matter... » replied Evelyne, irritated by the comment. But it was too late for Zephirin to listen to her, as he was already gone and mingling with the Grimbarth. The goblin sighed, wondering why she even bothered... And knowing that at this point, if Amelia didn't spot her and started plotting, she must have become blind.

Evelyne walked up to the tables to look at the whole installation. Even though the decor was unimpressive, the tablework was set in the way you would expect from nobility. The table was decorated by golden figures of ships surrounded by mermaids, at regular intervals between the guests, and the intricate silverware was just as visually pleasing. The Orschen had tried to better their receptions in the last couple of years, as to not let their rivals outshine them. But they were still lacking. In fact, the Orschen must have been one of the rare noble families to not have a dedicated dining room, as far as Evelyne could remember.

It would be a lie to say she didn't enjoy the aesthetics of a good reception. Decor, music, meal... Everything had to be perfect to impress the guests. Perhaps she didn't enjoy the invitations because of other guests, but everything else ? Parties were always a pleasure to her senses. A pleasure she would have loved to enjoy without the other guests.

And the feminine voice coming from behind her wouldn't help to convince Evelyne otherwise. « -Well, if it isn't the Valentia goblin... Greetings, Evelyne. » she said with a mocking tone. Evelyne sighed, recognizing who was approaching her. Who else but the accursed Highshroud daughter herself ?

Evelyne turned toward the red-haired noble, the small enjoyment she got from looking at the tables sucked right out of her. An encounter with Amelia was never a pleasure to the small noble. But to the redhead ? It was always delightful.

« -Greetings, Amelia. » replied Evelyne, wary of her interlocutor. « I see you're as observant as the last time we met. »

Amelia smiled at the reply. A sardonic, smug smile. She always loved to see the goblin, barely half her size, look up at her when she talked. « -My dear, you must be aware by now that it's quite impossible to mistake you for anyone else... Besides, I'm quite... Surprised to see you there. »

« -The Valentias are nobility. The same way the Highshroud family is. It should be no surprise to see us invited to celebrations like this one. » Evelyne reminded the girl. Being passive-agressive was her best shot at making her go away without sacrificing curtesy and adequacy.

The Highshroud daughter sneered, opening her fan. « -I am not so surprised as to see your family being invited, but to see that you came... I am quite admirative, in fact. Showing yourself after this... »

Evelyne's reacted defensively to that last remark. « -Showing myself after what ? » she asked. At the same time, the goblin noticed that the other guests had started throwing looks at her, more than usual. She was discreetly getting laughed at, and quite a few of the nobles tried to hide their gossiping. What sorts of malign rumours were going on about her, once again ?

But her question was met with another sneer from Amelia. « -Oh, dear... There are matters that cannot be discussed under the eyes of our peers. Besides... » The human noble interrupted herself, trying to toy with Evelyne's ear. But her hand was quickly slapped away by the goblin. « … You're not a good liar. »

On these words, Amelia left Evelyne alone and wondering what horrors could have been said about her. All of these wary, disgusted eyes turning discreetly to her, followd by whispers of unsavory gossips... Sickening. The small noble rarely felt as uncomfortable. Couldn't they just ignore her ?

Her curiosity took the better of her. Evelyne needed to know what was being said, and approached inconspicuously one of the small groups of guests who had thrown stares her way. She started to listen. At least an advantage of her long ears : she could hear better than most of the other races. But to no avail, as the group was already talking about other mundane matters. She was gonna stay in the dark for a while longer...

While the goblin was pondering how she would learn about these rumours, Gerald Orschen interrupted the general banter. It was time for the feast to start, as he called the guests to sit down. Each seat had a little tag with a name on it put next to the glass, indicating where everyone was to sit down. Unsurprisingly, Evelyne was seated toward the end of the table, away from the hosts and right next to the children. What a delicate attention of the Orschen... But it wasn't like the goblin wasn't used to be placed there. The only times she could remember being seated toward the center of the table were during her family's own parties.

Quickly after the guests were all seated, the first platters came out of the kitchens and were laid in front of them, starting with the serving of fresh fruits on silver plates. Colourful and numerous, the food presented seemed to come from all over the lands of Varendel : Zerdian apples, Sylvan scampaders, Swiftain grapes –Evelyne's favourites–... The rich variety of fruits was both impressive and pleasant to the eyes. And would assuredly also be pleasant to the taste.

Once the plates were all set, the goblin looked at everything, wondering what to take from them first. The grapes tempted her, of course. But she decided to start the meal off by grabbing a scampader, the red, pear-like fruit seeming like a better choice.

Taking a bite out, Evelyne could guess those must have been freshly picked before the party. The fruit's flavour was sweet and sugary, the juice it made quickly filling her mouth. Scampaders were deceptively soft, contrary to what one would think by seeing them, but it wasn't to Evelyne's displeasure. Once she was done with it, the small noble decided to take some grapes. They tasted just as great as the ones from home. Since she wasn't participating in the socialization, so she could focus entirely on the flavours of the food presented to them. Taking her time, enjoying the fresh fruits and a moment of respite from how parties usually went for her. Sure, the elven children next to her were a bit annoying, but it was better than Amelia.

Some time passed, and the servants cleared the table of the fruit platters, while the nobles talked between themselves. Evelyne looked around at the table, spotting her father closer to the center of the table, socializing. And clearly enjoying himself better than she was. Evelyne wondered for a minute what it must feel like, to be surrounded by friendly faces and not fear to fall victim to an ill-intending prank... But in the end, it didn't really matter. When Evelyne's time to become the head of house Valentia would come, none of this would matter anymore. She wouldn't have to endure that treatment from the other nobles anymore.

Evelyne's thoughts were interrupted when the cortege of servants came back, arms laden with plates upon plates of lavish meals, laying the table with an abundance of rare delicacies. Numerous plates of honey-glazed hydra meat roasted to perfection, a ravishing procession of fried winged fishes accompanied with sautéed vegetables, a farandole of small grilled birds served in their juice, an army of sauce boats filled with exotic flavours. All of this served with the best wines from the Trinos isles. Truly, this would be a memorable feast.

A plate of grilled ateches was put in front of Evelyne. The other dishes were disposed here and there, in such a way that no two guests would eat the same thing. Once everything was set, the goblin took her fork and put one of the small birds in her plate, while a servant filled her glass with wine. A detail the young elf next to her was quick to notice.

« -Why are you allowed to get wine ? » the child asked the goblin, indignated. Intrigued, Evelyne looked at him, putting her fork away. It wasn't uncommon for her to get ungracious comments, but never was she accepting of those. Who did this kid even think he was ? Evelyne looked him from head to toe. White hair, dark green outfit and a turquoise bracelet representing the dragon goddess Baylsen. The child of some important figure of the elven city of Marduros, without a doubt.

Evelyne grabbed the crystal glass, full of liquid. And, looking the kid in the eyes, replied « -I fail to see in what way this should be of any concern to you. » Keeping a straight face, Evelyne took the wine to her mouth and, as to spite this little brat, took a sip from her glass.

The young elf didn't seem happy with the reply. « -You're a goblin. You shouldn't get wine, nor disrespect me. Do you know who my father is ? »

From the way he was speaking, this child must have been pretty spoiled. As if him throwing his father's name around would get him anything in company of other nobles. « -I'm afraid I ignore who your father is, unfortunately. » politely answered Evelyne.

« -Well, I'll have you know that I am the son of Lorsan Indithas, dean of the Marduran university of alchemy ! » replied the kid with a smug smile on his face. Meanwhile, Evelyne didn't even raise an eyebrow. This child thought the name of a Marduran scholar would have the same weight as the one of a noble ? Laughable at best.

« -Oh, my apologies. » said Evelyne, taking another sip from her glass. « I couldn't assert who your father was, judging by your traits alone. I'm afraid you do not look anything like him... Perhaps you should question your mother about that. »

Taken aback, the young elf didn't know what to say. Unable to think about a witty comeback, he simply exhaled in spite before insulting Evelyne. « -Stupid goblin... You shouldn't even be here. » How original, she thought.

After that little banter, Evelyne went back to her meal. Putting her glass down, she grabbed one of the sauce boats and poured a buttery sauce on her food. Then, she started eating the grilled bird. The Orschen were simple people, but the relative simplicity of the meat didn't make it any less delectable. Tender and juicy, the taste was pleasant and the butter sauce enhanced it in just the right way to make the bird delicious.

As she finished the bird, Evelyne looked around on the table, searching for the next thing she would add to her plate. That ateche was good for sure, but absolutely not filling enough all on its own. As she hesitated, one of the servants came to her, presenting the goblin with a plate of hydra meat.

« -Hm... Lady Evelyne ? » he asked, visibly uncontent to have to talk to her. « One of the guests asked me to bring this to you... Thinking you might like the meat. »

Evelyne turned to the servant, intrigued. Who could be sending this to her ? Looking around, she observed the people seated around the plates of roast. And one of the first person she noticed was Amelia Highshroud. The girl seemed to notice Evelyne staring at her, and answered with a little wave and a smile.

Evelyne knew she the sender from that gesture. Amelia must have done something to the meat, otherwise she wouldn't just ask a servant to kindly bring a piece of hydra roast to her. The goblin looked back at the servant, unsure of what to tell him. « -... What a delicate attention. » she finally managed to say. « Would you be kind enough as to convey my appreciation for that gesture to whoever sent this ? I would be grateful if you did. »

The man answered with a nod and a « -It will be done, miss. », before putting the plate next to Evelyne. Not trusting in the least, she decided to smell the meat before tasting it. Nothing that seemed out of the ordinary... But it came from Amelia. And any present from Amelia was poisonous, one way or another. Unwilling to even try her luck, Evelyne decided to just push the plate to her side and go back to her search for the next thing she'd eat.

But surely enough, the little brat next to her was quick to realize the goblin left a plate of hydra roast and wasn't even going to touch it. How could she refuse such a thing ? The roast was served to the most important people of the table, a delicacy so great some would kill to even taste it. And she was just gonna refuse it like that ? Shameful. Incredibly shameful.

Indignated, the young elf waited for Evelyne to look away, and took the meat plate from her. It was wasted on a lowly goblin like her, anyway. She would have been better off eating rats in a cave. The Indithas child then eagerly devoured the roast. He was more important than that Evelyne. He had a right to it.

Evelyne, on the other hand, was still hesitant. The vast assortment wasn't helping her to decide, and the abundance of everything just made it even harder... Looking to her side, she noticed the roast was gone. Did a servant take it ? No, the plate was still here. Did...

Realizing what had happened, the goblin stared with horror, as the elvish child ate the roast with little restraint. The kid stared back with a complacent expression. It was his revenge on that pestering creature. « -Did you just... » started Evelyne, in shock.

The kid gulped one more bite of the meal, before turning his head completely to the goblin. « -You're not worth this meat. It's for actual people, not goblins like you. » he said, full of himself. But his expression changed quickly, when he realized that something was off with the meat and started to feel sick.

Evelyne was right, the meat had been poisoned. But how bad it was, she couldn't tell for sure... The elven child started coughing, as he felt his guts bustling. What did that horrid creature do to that roast ? It was so painful...

Soon enough, other guests started to notice the coughing getting louder and louder. Evelyne thought the kid was going to end up coughing up his lungs, at this rate. But she was swiftly proved wrong, as the coughing fit ended with the kid violently vomiting in his plate. To the horror of the surrounding guests.

Everyone got up quickly, as to avoid the vomit projections. A mixture of stomach acids with bits and chunks of both fruits and meat. How much did this kid even eat ?

A few moments later, the child's stomach had emptied. Or so it seemed. As he coughed once more, two servants ran to his rescue, starting to clean up the bits that had jumped around and splashed the young elf on both his clothes and face. Some of the guests started asking him what had happened, and it didn't take long before the child's finger was raised, pointing to Evelyne.

« -Her ! It's her fault ! » he accused furiously. « She poisoned the meat to try and kill me ! » Every eyes turned, shocked, to Evelyne. Who was just as shocked as everyone else by the accusation. Quickly pulling herself together, the small noble knew she needed to defend herself.

« -Pardon me ?! » she replied with outrage. « That morsel was brought by a servant from the other side of the table ! It had been poisoned long before it arrived and this impolite child decided to steal it from me ! »

It wouldn't be enough. Evelyne knew the others wouldn't believe her, as all their stares attested. « -You're a liar ! » almost screamed the kid. « You're just a dirty, treacherous goblin ! And you tried to kill me ! »

It should have been obvious that Evelyne was right. On her side of the table was not a single plate of hydra meat, so how else could she get one ? But to them, it didn't matter. The servant who brought the plate wouldn't side with her. Her father wouldn't side with her. The fact was, she had to be blamed. Who else but a goblin could have done such an atrocious act ?

Evelyne spotted Amelia, quietly laughing behind her fan. Perhaps it hadn't been her plan to have her accused like this. But it was just as good. Frustrated and fully aware that she wouldn't be able to convince anyone otherwise, Evelyne turned away and left the hall. Swearing that, once she would become the matriarch of the Valentia family, every single one of them would pay. They would all pay for the humiliations and unfairness.

Evelyne went through the fortress for a little while, arriving to a stone balcony just under the manor, carved in the cliffside. It had a beautiful view of the ocean, and the goblin knew that it was connected to the beach below through a system of stairs. Needing some fresh air to clear her mind, Evelyne headed down and arrived on the beach itself.

The paradisiac scenery, the hot rays of the sun and the sweet touch of a summer breeze smelling of sea salt was just what she needed to calm down. Listening to the quiet sound of the waves, Evelyne decided that it was an ideal setting to take a relaxing walk. It wasn't like anyone would miss her for the time of her absence, anyway.

Besides, there was not a soul in sight. No one to insult her, to treat her like vermin or to spread untrue rumours. It had started so early in her life that Evelyne could only know peace when she was on her own. Enjoying a quiet walk, alone in her room listening to music while eating a sugary dessert, through reading or playing violin...

Some times passed, as Evelyne walked alongside the shore. She was now a good distance from the Orschen mansion and got to a rockier area, seemingly entering a quiet creek. The waves died down before arriving here, making the water of the creek look calm and relaxing.

The place looked quite pretty. A nice little haven of tranquility, inviting the goblin to stay a while and enjoy the nature around her. It wasn't a reasonable thing to do, but... Oh, to hell with that. It was far better than to go back to the party and endure the unsavory looks of other guests after the accusation of that pesky elf.

Taking off her shoes and her high socks, Evelyne walked cautiously on the rocks, getting closer to the water. It seemed to be a bit deep, but she couldn't see any creature in the creek. Besides, it seemed improbable for a sea monster to be hiding in there. Carefully, the small noble sat down on the rocks and dipped her feet in the water.

It was a bit cold, but coupled to the warm temperature, it felt just fine to Evelyne. The perfect spot to relax for a while and enjoy the beauty of her surroundings. And so quiet...

Some time passed, as Evelyne lost herself in her thoughts. She had calmed herself down a long time ago, but just staying in this creek was so much more pleasant than having to bear the mockery of the other nobles.

However, the goblin started to feel a few waves in the water. Intrigued, she looked around, wondering if a big fish had somehow managed to enter the creek. But she saw nothing.

When something came out of the water and landed on the rocks, Evelyne jumped back, startled. She got her legs out of the water, and tried to take a look at what had landed right next to her.

The creature revealed itself to be nothing less than a mermaid. The people of the oceans, and a race Evelyne had never seen in person. A woman with the lower body of a fish, blue scales on her tail and sporting a wide, happy smile.

The mermaid, seemingly having not noticed Evelyne, turned around and sat down on the rock before looking above her. She put away a few fringes of her brown, shoulder-length hair, as to make sure they wouldn't bother her while at the cloudless sky. And, judging by her complete lack of clothing, Evelyne guessed the woman probably came here to sunbathe.

She stretched a bit, trying to make herself a bit more comfortable on the rocks. Meanwhile, Evelyne stood there, silent. Observing the mermaid, hypnotized by that being, the kind of which she had never seen before. The small noble was surprised to see the mermaid didn't have fin ears, as she was told merfolks usually had.

Before long, the brown-haired woman noticed the little spy staring at her body, right next to her. The amazement on the face of that green little creature was just so adorable, to her. Smiling even wider, the mermaid decided to greet Evelyne. « -Hi, you ! Did you come here to sunbathe too or to enjoy the view ? » she asked playfully.

Realizing she had been staring at her in quite an inadequate way, Evelyne looked away. Her cheeks turned slightly red, before she took a prouder posture. « -Hm... » she started to think of an answer. « Greetings, miss... Accept my deepest apologies, I did not mean to stare at you like this... »

Evelyne's reply gave the brown-haired woman a giggle. She must have been used to exposing herself like this, making the goblin's reaction seem funny to her. « -Oh, it's fine, it's fine ! You're forgiven ! I don't even mind, anyway ! » she said, moving a bit closer to Evelyne. « Did you come from that castle on the cliff ? It's pretty rare I see girls dressed like you around here ! It's a pretty dress, too... Where did you get it ? »

« -Huh... » she started, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the mermaid's quick elocution. As incredible as that encounter was, this woman was a bit too familiar to Evelyne's taste. « I did come from the Orschen mansion... And as much as I appreciate your compliment about my outfit, I would be thankful if you could cover yourself. » The question about her dress was one Evelyne was usually wary of. People asked such a thing when they thought she shouldn't be wearing such fine clothing, so she decided to avoid it. But the mermaid's tone was different. She sounded genuinely curious and interested.

« -Ah ah ah... Sorry, I didn't take clothes with me ! » gleefully answered the mermaid. Her shamelessness shocked the goblin. What sort of inappropriate creature was sitting beside her ? But even then, there was something even odder about this mermaid, to Evelyne. No malice in her words, no disgust toward her kind, nothing. Just friendliness.

« -Heavens... » the goblin sighed. It was quite difficult for her to know how to proceed, rarely being in the situation of talking to a naked mermaid who overstepped like she did. Evelyne was nobility, not some commoner that this woman could get so familiar with. « Would you at least be kind enough as to tell me who you are ? »

« -Ah, I didn't introduce myself ! Sorry, should have done it from the start, shouldn't I ? Well, my name's Zofia ! Pleased to meet you ! » replied the mermaid, giving Evelyne a radiant smile. « And you ? What's your name ? »

« -I am Evelyne de Valentia. Heir to the Valentia house. » The more she talked, the more Evelyne felt annoyed by that mermaid. But at the same time, for a reason she couldn't really assert, the goblin kind of enjoyed the conversation.

« -Ooh... That's a fancy name ! » she replied with another laugh. « I like it, though ! It sounds pretty ! »

« -... Huh... Pardon me ? » Evelyne didn't believe what she heard. Her name was... Pretty ? How was she supposed to take this ? She never got compliments from anyone...

« -What ? »

« -... Nothing. I... Hm... Appreciate the compliment. » hesitantly replied the goblin.

This encounter was quite perplexing to Evelyne. It was the first time she met someone who didn't straight up insult her because of her race. This Zofia... Had she never seen a goblin before ? Or did she simply not care ? Whatever the case, Evelyne wasn't gonna complain. Sure, that woman was coarse, but...

Noticing the goblin getting lost in her thought, Zofia put a finger on Evelyne's cheek. The small noble, in reaction, slapped the mermaid's hand away. « -Is something wrong ? You look like your mind is somewhere else entirely. » asked Zofia.

« -Please, refrain from doing that again... » said Evelyne, trying to keep her noble composure. « I am not really used to people being so... amiable to me. Especially when I meet them for the first time. »

« -Oh ? Why is that ? » Zofia's curiosity seemed to know no limits.

« -... Have you never seen a goblin, before ? Or heard of one ? » asked the small noble.

« -Never ever. Is that a bad thing ? »

« -Hm... » Evelyne thought about it for a second. Zofia was a mermaid. And there probably weren't many goblins under the waves... Besides, her voice sounded too innocent for her to be lying. « My apologies, I should have guessed you might not know what goblins are. Goblins are a race of small, green-skinned individuals, like myself. »

« -Hmm... I see ! » replied Zofia, listening carefully to the explanation. « But what is wrong with goblins ? People don't like you ? »

« -... Not really, unfortunately. Most goblins are considered like vermin... Because most of my kind are tribal savages, who have taken an habit of attacking civilized folks, raiding and pillaging to their heart's content. But I have nothing to do with any of this. With any of them, for that matter. I was raised as nobility, and educated as such. » explained Evelyne. The more she talked about it, the more spiteful she sounded.

« -Really ? Geez... That must be awful. All of this just because you're a goblin ? » asked Zofia, seemingly shocked by the revelation. Where nobles really that cruel ?

« -Unfortunately. » replied Evelyne with a sigh.

« -Well... Personally, I think you look cute ! »

The goblin looked at Zofia, dazed by her last sentence. The mermaid had just complimented her again, this time on her appearance. The thing that had caused her so many troubles ! Was that a mockery ? No... It didn't sound like one. Evelyne didn't know how to process this situation. This Zofia had nothing to gain from flattering her, so... Why ? Why was she doing this ?

Noticing that Evelyne seemed pensive again, Zofia decided to keep the conversation going. « -What ? Why are you looking at me like this ? » she asked, with another fit of laughter. Evelyne's expression looked hilarious, a mixture of shock and incomprehension. « I don't know how others could think you're that bad... You're just soooo funny ! » Feeling bold, Zofia then patted Evelyne on the head.

The goblin blushed at the gesture. Slowly pulling herself together, she finally managed to find something to reply. « -... Well... I... I do not know what to say... I appreciate the compliments. It's very kind of you. »

« -Ah ah, you're welcome ! » Zofia gave another smile to Evelyne. Her good mood seemed contagious, as the small noble... Smiled back. Meekly, but she smiled back. Something that nearly never happened.

Evelyne looked back at the Orschen mansion. After all this time, perhaps her father had started wondering where she went... Heh. He could wait, Evelyne told to herself. She didn't want to go back to the manor. Even if Zofia was a bit annoying, she enjoyed her discussion with her.

Evelyne looked back at the mermaid. « -Hm, we talked so much about me... But apart from your name, I do not really know that much about you. Please, tell me more about you, Zofia. You seem to be quite a unique individual. »

« -Oh, me ? Well... I don't really know what to tell you ! » Zofia laid herself down on the rock, crossing her arms behind her head. « I'm not nobility. I'm just a mermaid. I don't live too far from here. It's pretty calm, too shallow for big sea creatures to come bother me... And close enough to the shore for me to come from time to time and watch you bipeds ! »

« -... Pardon me ? Watching us ? » Zofia's last remark perplexed Evelyne. Watching bipeds ? But for what purpose ?

« -Well, yeah ! I like getting close to the beach and observe people with legs. It's soooo great ! Have you seen your legs ? » as to demonstrate what she was saying, Zofia got back up, and touched the goblin's leg with her left hand. Predictably enough, Evelyne slapped the mermaid's hand away. « Sorry... But look at them ! They're so smooth and great ! »

« -... You are... Odd, to say the least. » simply replied Evelyne. Perhaps she couldn't understand, as she wasn't a mermaid. « And again, please refrain from doing that. »

« -Aaaaw... Alright... But your legs are really smooooooooth... » Zofia pouted, but a second later, she was back to her radiant smile. The change amused Evelyne, and even managed to get a giggle out of her.

« -I must admit, you are quite pleasant to talk to... If it doesn't bother you, would it be fine for me to stay in your company for a little longer ? »

« -Such a complicated way to ask... » chuckled Zofia. « But sure ! You're pretty funny to talk to, I'd be happy for you to stay ! »

Evelyne felt relieved to hear the mermaid say that. Their banter was like nothing she ever experienced, and if she could spend more time with the mermaid, all the better. Perhaps today wouldn't be so bad, after all...

Zephirin climbed back into the stage coach and sat down in the comfortable vehicle. Apart from the incident with the elven child during the feast, the celebration had gone smoothly. He had managed to talk with the Grimbarth, and had secured an arrangement to make sure their trade routes would be open to the Valentias. A success he was more than happy about.

He had then spent half the afternoon wondering where Evelyne had gone. It wasn't the first time his daughter left during a party, but the first time she disappeared for so long. Fortunately, the goblin showed up just in time for them to start the travel back home, toward the end of the afternoon.

The stage coach started to move once they were both seated. Evelyne looked at the city through the vehicle's window, and for a while, only the sound of hooves clapping on the cobbles could be heard.

« -Evelyne ? » asked Zephirin, breaking the relative silence and drawing the goblin's attention.

« -Yes, father ? » she replied, seemingly distracted.

« -Would you be so kind as to explain to me where you went, after that incident with the Indithas child ? » Zephirin looked at his daughter with a stern look. « You were gone for the entire afternoon. This is quite an inappropriate behaviour. »

Evelyne stared back at her father. Her smile had faded since leaving Zofia, and when she came back to the mansion, she was met with the usual nagging she expected from the other nobles. Fortunately, their departure put a quick end to that.

« -I simply went down to the seaside and took a walk, father. » Evelyne didn't want to tell everything to her father, and she knew how to talk for her lies to not show through. He didn't need to know she had spent her afternoon with a naked mermaid. « Accept my sincerest apologies for my prolonged absence. I unfortunately got lost and had troubles finding my way back to the mansion... »

Zephirin sighed. He never tried to go further than his daughter's explanation, in these situations. « -You will have to apologize to the Orschen for missing on the entire celebration. »

« -I will write them a letter as soon as we get back to Swiftrive. » Her father seemingly content with that answer, Evelyne looked through the window again.

She had spent a wonderful afternoon with Zofia. As crude and shameless as she was, the mermaid had done something no one did before her. Treat Evelyne as an equal, and a friend.

Before the goblin departed, she asked Zofia if they would meet again. The mermaid assured her that if she saw her on the coast, she would come to the beach and spend some time with her. A wonderful prospect for the small noble.

Evelyne knew they would come back to Narka regularly, her father's new business with the Grimbarth meaning they would get invited to other parties in the port-city.

And she would be able to see her friend again.


End file.
